Battle of the Sexes
by Livestolove
Summary: It's a battle of the Sexes. Who will win girls or boys. This singing competition is going to be quite interesting when the gods are involved. sabatoge I think yes. Thalico and Percabeth inside
1. Why Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**(A/N I promised a new story and boom her it is! I won't give up My Immortals though it's still going too! Here ya go!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon's POV<strong>

I was summoned from my palace for another dull meeting on Olympus. It wasn't solstice so I didn't understand why Zeus forced me from the comforts of my underwater realm. I trudge to the throne room and to a seat on my throne. I scanned the room and found that Hades had been invited, forced, to come. I looked to my brother to begin the unknown discussion.

"Well, as we all know it has been quite dreary on Olympus lately. I know that you all must miss you children as much as I miss my daughter so, I have decided that we may all go to Half blood hill for a singing competition," He said rather happily.

"A singing competition, really," Ares questioned.

"Yes, do you not wish to see your children? You have quite a plentiful amount I might add," He challenged. That got him to be quiet well enough.

"We are going to pick 4 demigods to compete against each other half females the other half males," He said obviously trying and failing to intrigue us.

"I'm thinking the big three's kids should be some of them." Aphrodite giggled evilly. She was definitely up to something sinister, something I wished to be informed of in the future.

"That's what I was thinking. Although I think that all the Big three kids should compete," Zeus uttered and everyone nodded in approval obviously not wanting their kids to take much part in this. "but who would the fourth be?" He finished.

"ANNABETH!" Aphrodite all but tore the room don with her voice. Athena's faced paled.

"I do not approve of this movement. I think it's a preposterous proposal," She muttered dryly.

"No I think it's a wonderful 'proposal'," Hades said grinning widely at me and Athena. I wonder why? I knew why he was smiling at Athena, but why me? Wait, oh no.

"Yes perfect, so this would be Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase on the female side, and Percy Jackson and Nico Di' Angelo on the male side. Agreed?" Zeus finalized. **(A/N I know the meeting didn't involve many other gods don't hurt me!)**

Everyone nodded.

"When do we get to go?" I asked on the eager side. It's been a while since I'd seen my son. I knew I hadn't been much of a father to him so I was very ecstatic that I'll be able to see him.

"Right now shall we go?" Zeus said. Well, that was sudden. We left Olympus for a month at half blood hill. Well this should be interesting.

**Percy's POV**

It was a normal-ish day at camp half blood. Normal-ish, because it's normal for a normal person, this is not normal for us demigods.

That aside I was hanging out on the beach with my girlfriend, Annabeth. I had thrown her into the water earlier and she was still soaking wet. I had laughed like crazy, which obviously made her really made and she punch me in the gut. I still kept a fluent laugh just to annoy her.

"You know I really hate you sometimes." She said glaring at me.

"Yes but this is why you love me, no?" I said in my rendition of a Swedish accent.

"No, I don't love you because I hate you seaweed brain." She shot back. I smiled at her which made her smile after a while. I heard the conch sound and I was confused. It was the middle of the after noon but it was not yet the time for dinner. I decided Chiron was probably going to announce something. I picked Annabeth up and slung her over my shoulder. I ran towards the dining pavilion.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled at me. I just kept running. I had gotten used to the screaming already, I just laughed. I loved to annoy her.

When we reached I put her down and she glared at me. I pecked her on the cheek but she still looked really miffed.

Chiron pounded his hoof on the floor to get our attention.

"I have an important announcement that I assume will be to your liking." He said. I wonder what he's talking about. I looked to Annabeth but she looked about as clueless as I was which was saying a lot.

"The gods are coming to visit, for a month they are on they're way now they should be here in-" he was interrupted by a flash of golden light, "exactly zero seconds." He finished dryly with a faint grin.

"Hello children," Zeus said "we have decided to visit because things have become an utter bore, so we're going to have a singing competition." He announced happily. Are you serious a singing competition? This should be good.

"This will be a battle between genders just for the fun of it." Hestia said trying to make sure she numbed the violence before such was caused.

"We picked 4 Demigods to compete 2 on the female's side and 2 on the male's side." Aphrodite stated. Please not me, please not me, please not me.

"On the girls side, Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase." Hera proclaimed. I wrapped my arms around her as she groaned and I chuckled. She settled into my chest.

"On the boys side, Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson," she continued. ARE YOU SERIOUS? Why did I have to be a part of this? Ugh!

"In the mean time all of you get to spend time with you parents so go wild." Ares said smiling when he said 'go wild, I wonder why.

I kissed Annabeth on the cheek and wondered off to my cabin and she hers. The gods must've teleported to their cabins because when I reached my cabin Poseidon was already there. I just stood and sort of gaped at him.

"So what's up son?" He asked.

**(A/N the other chapters will be better sorry this one is kinda boring. You know the first part of the stories always boring. I'll put out the next chapter tomorrow if you want me to tell me if you do!.****I love reviews and I read each and every one of them. Review, Review, Review.**

**~ DDlovley.**


	2. Hot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"So what's up son?" I kept staring back at him. For a second I was shocked but then I remembered that it would be this way for the next month.

"Everything's cool. I'm glad you guys are here," I smiled and continued; "Don't you think we should meet up with Nico and Hades and discuss which song to do and rehearse and stuff like that." I said my brows scrunched. He seemed to be able to tell that I REALLY didn't want to do this. He didn't know that I was going to be competing against my girlfriend. In fact I don't think he even knew I had a girlfriend.

"Yes, we probably should get a head start. Let's go then shall we?" He proposed.

"Yup," I said and opened my cabin door to walk back out.

We walked down to the Hades cabin and I saw Annabeth and her mom heading over to the Zeus cabin neither of them happy. She turned and winked at me. I just nodded at her. My father caught this and followed my gaze. My face paled; when he saw them he looked back at me and smiled.

"You got a crush, don't you?" He asked. I blushed subconsciously. If she was really my 'crush' I would be extremely embarrassed. I decided now isn't the time to add that she's my girlfriend. Such information will be revealed at a later time.

"Umm not really she's my best friend. Why just do that sometimes." I said and smiled. It wasn't a lie it just wasn't the whole truth. He just shrugged it off and advanced again. When we got there my father knocked on the shocking bright red and black door. This cabin kind of scared me which is why I only visited it because of my friend Nico. When Nico opened the door we did our signature handshake. It was basically a high five with a snap over the shoulder.

"Wazzup bro?" I said.

"Nothing much hanging with my dad. Come on in," He said, leading us in. My dad stopped me.

"He's a son of _Hades_?" He asked, I laughed.

"I know hard to believe, right?" I said, we started walking again and inside was something that looked more like a dungeon than a living environment. Chains hung on the walls. Everything was red and black, even the bunks. The carpet was black with something that looked like a large blood stain. The word death was written on the walls and ceiling. My eyes bulged; I was ready to walk back out.

"So what song are we going to do to start?" Nico asked sitting next to his father. That snapped me out of my frozen state.

"Um, do you mind if we do this in the Poseidon cabin. No offence but this cabin sort of makes me nauseous." I stated shakily.

"We noticed." Hades and Nico said simultaneously. Nico nodded and we headed back out. When I got back out I realized how hot it was in there. As soon as my foot touched out side it felt like I was stepping into a freezer compared to being inside that cabin.

"How can you stand being in there?" I asked them mystified.

"When you're in the Underworld for as long as I've been in there you get used to it." Nico stated while Hades nodded. I looked up at Poseidon and made a gag face, which he returned with an I-know-right face. We got to the Poseidon cabin Hades and Nico sort of cringed, Nico less so than his father.

"It's so bright in here!" Hades shrieked.

"It's not that. Oh I forgot never mind," I said realizing they're used to it being in the dark,

"This is on of the least lit cabin's here though," I added.

"Let's just get this over with," He said back to normal. I opened my mouth to say something but just closed it and shrugged off the comment.

"What song then." Nico repeated his earlier question. I looked to my father for an answer. I didn't really feel like doing this, but I'll probably get used to it after a while.

"Oh we could do Runaway baby by Bruno Mars!" Nico said snapping his finger.

"Yeah that would be perfect," I said laughing, this song goes perfectly with the gods.

"I've never heard that song," Hades and Poseidon muttered concurrently.

"We kinda figured." I went to go get my I pod. I have that song on it, it's one of my favorite songs right now. I plugged it into the boom box and let them listen to it.

**Thalia's POV**

When my dad and I heard a knock on the door I went to go and open it and there stood Annabeth and Athena. Annabeth went up and hugged me, I returned it. I invited them in and they obliged. We just sat around a random table to 'discuss' this 'matter'

"Which song do we do?" Love song, fun song, party song? I suggested.

"We could do a love song," Annabeth said unsure of what her mother would think, much like me.

"We might as well that's probably what they're doing."

"I think we should do a fun song," I said for Athena's sake. She wouldn't want her daughter to do a love song whilst she is a maiden.

"Yeah, I guess so," Annabeth agreed, "we could do Radio by Beyonce! I love that song." She continued her face lighting up.

"What's it about a, radio?" Zeus said an eye on either side of his face narrowing.

"Kind of, It's about… well I'll just let guys listen to it.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN sorry Thalia's POV was so short I was spending way too much time on this fic I needed to get to my other one. The performances next chapter. Give me some ideas for songs Review, Review, Review.**

**~ DDlovley**


	3. Oh My Gods!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**(A/N Yay who's ready for the performances I know I am. Here ya go!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

We got lucky this time. Thalia and I didn't have to go first thankfully. Percy and Nico did though. When they got out on stage my jaw dropped as did Thalia's. They both looked… hot; really hot.

Percy had on dark blue skinny jeans and a navy blue button down shirt. Nico was wearing the same outfit except black skinny jeans and a red button down shirt. They both wore what my little brothers would call a 'Michael Jackson hat', and dress shoes. If that wasn't enough, they were also wearing broken chains. As much as I hate to say it, they totally completed the outfit. They stood with they're arms at they're side and they had their faces facing the ground. I heard the Music start and a voice say 'Ah yes!'**  
><strong>

(**Percy**, _Nico_, both)  
>Percy's face shot up and started to dance as he sung but Nico's face stayed down.<p>

**Well looky here looky here  
>Ah what do we have?<br>Another pretty thang ready for me to grab**

That's when Nico's face shot up and he mimicked Percy's dance moves as he sung.

_But little does she know  
>That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing<br>'Cause at the end of the night  
>It is her I'll be holding<em>

**I love you so  
>That's what you'll say<br>You'll tell me  
>Baby, baby please don't go away<br>But when I play, I never stay**  
><strong>To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:<strong>

They dance together now after they pumped they're fists in the air about 3 times.

Run, run, run away, run away baby  
>Before I put my spell on you<br>You better get, get, get away get away darling  
>'Cause everything you heard is true<p>

**Your poor little heart will end up alone**

_'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone_

So you better run, run, run away run away baby

_Well let me think let me think  
>Ah what should I do?<br>So many eager young bunnies  
>That I'd like to pursue<em>_**  
><strong>_

**Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand  
>There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it<br>**  
><strong>I love you so<br>That's what you'll say  
>You'll tell me<br>Baby, baby please don't go away  
>But when I play, I never stay<br>To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:**

Run, run, run away, run away baby  
>Before I put my spell on you<br>You better get, get, get away get away darling  
>'Cause everything you heard is true<br>Your poor little heart will end up alone  
>'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone<br>So you better run, run, run away run away baby

**See I ain't try to hurt you baby  
>No, no, no I just wanna work you baby<br>Yup, yup**

_See I ain't try to hurt you baby  
>No, no, no I just wanna work you baby<br>_

**If you scared you better run** (_You better run_)  
><strong>You better run<strong> (_You better run_)  
><strong>You better run<strong> (_You better run_)  
><strong>You better<strong>

_You better_

**you better**

Run, run, run away, run away baby  
>Before I put my spell on you<br>You better get, get, get away get away darling  
>'Cause everything you heard is true<br>Your poor little heart will end up alone  
>'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone<br>So you better run, run, run away run away baby

They finished and the lights out. I stood there in awe. Oh my gods.

"Annabeth, we're up," Thalia mutter wryly beside mw. I was still so stunned she had to pull me away, literally.

**Nico's POV **

Me and Percy took our seats after our performance. We had reserve seats next to our parents, in the front row.

"Dude, you've got to admit that was pretty awesome," Percy said, beside me.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" I replied with a smile.

"You guys did fantastic!" Our dads both said smiling so much I was afraid their cheeks would rip. Our dads high fived us and then realized they'd gotten up, and sat down.

That's when the lights went back on and the girls came out.

"Whoa," Percy and I said simultaneously. They looked amazing, which was shocking. I saw Percy drool, so I rolled my eyes and elbowed him and he stopped.

The girls were wearing a very interesting outfit. Thalia was wearing a light blue skirt that was about 4 inches above her knees with fish net legging. Annabeth wore the same thing but grey like her eyes. Their shirts were ripped partially and the right side hung down over their chests; Thalia's light blue Annabeth's grey. The shirts read 'rock hard'.

They both had black undershirt so nothing showed. Their hair was in kind of frizzed out pig tails at the top of their heads. Annabeth had red streaks in hers, Thalia had blue.

I could tell they had on fake lashes because their eyelashes were way larger than they should have been. They wore black eye shadow and had on blush. They had pink-ish and very light lip stick.

They had they're heads in a thinking position with they're left hand at their hips. Then the music began.

They dance with each other perfectly synchronized

(**Thalia, **_Annabeth, _both)

_I be on the hotline, like err day  
>Making' sure the DJ know what I want him to play<em>

**You know I got my top back and my beat low-oh  
>Rocking' my stunner shades and turning' up my radio-oh<strong>

Turn up my radio, radio, radio…

I think I'm in love with my radio  
>Cause it never lets me down<br>And I fall in love with my stereo  
><strong>Whenever I hear that sound<strong>  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)<em>

_Whenever I hear that sound_  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)<br>**

Whenever I hear that sound

_You're the only one that Papa allowed to hang out in my room  
>With the door closed we'd be alone<em>

**And mama never freaked out when she heard it go BOOM  
>'Cause she knew we were in the zone<strong>

_Hold him in my arms and look out of my window_  
>(Under the moonlight)<p>

_And he be keeping' me calm so I'd never let him go_  
>He's got a place in my heart<p>

I think I'm in love with my radio  
>Cause it never lets me down<br>And I fall in love with my stereo  
>(With my stereo-oh-oh)<br>_Whenever I hear that sound_  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)<strong>  
><strong>Whenever I hear that sound<strong>  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)<em>

Whenever I hear that sound

**When I get into my car, turn it uh-up, uh-up  
>Then I hear vibrations all up in my truh-unk, uh-unk<br>**

_And the bass line be rattlin' through my see-eat, ee-eats  
>Then that crazy feeling starts happeni-ing- i-ing OH!<em>

**I get butterflies when I hear the DJ**  
>(Playing the stuff I like)<br>**And I fall deeper in love with every song he plays**

He's got a place in my heart...

I think I'm in love with my radio  
>Cause it never lets me down<br>And I fall in love with my stereo  
><strong>Whenever I hear that sound<strong>  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)<em>  
><em>Whenever I hear that sound<em>  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)<br>**

Whenever I hear that sound

**I be on the hotline, like err day  
>Making' sure the DJ know what I want him to play<br>**

_You know I got my top back and my beat low-oh  
>Rocking' my stunner shades and turning' up my radio-oh<em>

Turn up my radio

I think I'm in love with my radio  
>Cause it never lets me down<br>And I fall in love with my stereo  
>Whenever I hear that sound<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)  
>Whenever I hear that sound<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)  
>Whenever I hear that sound<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)  
>(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)<br>Oh ooh whoa, whoa...  
>Oh ooh whoa, whoa...<br>Oh ooh whoa, whoa, ooh...

They held their heads down and then they snapped them back up. Then they started to sink through the stage like they were on a platform.

"Oh my gods" Percy said.

I was too stunned to say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>(Do you like it? I wish I had the outfits! Please post more music ideas. I'm looking over all the ones that have been posted thank you all you wonderful people! I love you Review, Review, Review!<strong>

**~DDlovely**


	4. No Fraternizing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**(A/N Tiny make out scene. Sorry I've been gone for so long I might not put out the next chap. for My Immortals tonight ****but I hope you like this chapter. keep reviewing and I'll keep updating and still give me more ideas for songs!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I went backstage to talk to Annabeth and Thalia. They were chatting about something I'm not sure what but I didn't want to interrupt, so I just walked up. It interrupted them anyway.

"Hey Perce," She said brightly and ran up to hug me kissing me on the cheek.

"Someone's happy," I said smiling and returned the hug.

"The performance was a lot more fun than I thought it would be." She said as she pulled away.

"Well, the gods are judging," I said lowly. Did the gods really have to judge. Half of them used to hate me or still do as far as I'm concerned..

"Are you serious? No!" She said

"What don't think you can win against all this?" I said gesturing to myself. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Why do you put up with him?" She said while I glared at her.

"The same reason you do, because under his massive head is an awesome guy." She said. Wow, great answer.

"Oh yeah. Annabeth lets go to our cabins so we can change." Thalia requested.

"Wait," I pled. I took out my phone, which Chiron allowed only if I didn't make many calls.

"What are you doing," Annabeth asked giving me her, well, her what-are-you-doing face.

"Getting my cell phone a new screen saver," I said taking the picture "Perfect," I commented.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to get my phone a new screen saver also," She said.

"Don't expect me to smile," A said putting my index and middle finger on the tip of my hat.

"Hotness," She said smiling and reaching out for my hand.

"I'm going back to my cabin," I said replying to her gesture.

"Dearly noted, but I'll just borrow some of your clothes."

Just then Nico walked in.

"No fraternizing with the enemy," He said chuckling, with that a pressed her to me.

"I'm not fraternizing… yet," I said with a wide smile.

"You have no idea what that means, do you?" Annabeth said looking up at me.

"Not even close to a clue. Let's go," I said and pushed her face to the destination with my cheek.

When we got there Annabeth rummaged through my drawers looking for something that wasn't to boyish. She just settled for some of my sweat and a random T-shirt that said 'Heal the world' on the front.

"Don't you look baggy." I said to annoy her.

"Yes, I am very baggy. Now how are we going to tell our parents about us?" She asked.

"I don't know, what I do know is that my dad would support it. He caught us looking at each other and asked me if I had a crush on you," I stated.

"What you say?" She questioned. Way to stay positive.

"I said no but anyway I know he won't be bothered by us dating because he smiled when he asked me. We still don't know about your mom though so that's still a problem." I replied.

"Well, that's good news." She said and huffed a sigh. I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my necked deepening the kiss. I planted my hands on her waist, pulling her even closer. My lips slid to her neck when she needed to breathe. I pushed her toward my bed to have her sit down. My lips went back to hers'. She had her left arm on my bed to keep her from leaning onto it.

We were oblivious to my cabin door opening in and closing, also to two wide eyes and one 'O' shaped mouth.

"Am I interrupting something," The person said. I wanted to reply 'Kinda' but I knew this voice all too well.

I pulled away from Annabeth, and turned instantly to the person at the door, Annabeth did the same.

"Hey dad, how's it going?" I said nervously. Annabeth pinched my ear lobe and pushed me off of her so she could stand again. She backed behind me.

"How's it going?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "May I have a couple minutes with my son please?" He said more politely than he needed to be.

"Yes, lord Poseidon," She said and walked out.

I smile sprung to his face when she was gone.

"My boy! That's what I'm talking about." He said giving me a high five, and then pulling me into a quick hug.

"How'd you pull it off so quickly?" He asked amazed.

"Pull what off?" I said entirely confused.

"Her, I remember you looking at her earlier. How'd you pull it off so fast?" He repeated himself.

"Oh, well, see she's been my girlfriend the whole time." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" He said his eye brows pulled together

"Well, she's a daughter of… of Athena and I didn't think you would approve." I said my right eye squinting waiting for the rage.

"Why wouldn't I approve? I don't care that she's Athena's daughter, not much at the very least. I'm happy you're happy. So what'd you do to earn that?" He said eyebrow raised an either side of his face.

I turned around and then remembered what had just happened.

"Oh, um, nothing actually," I said sort of scoffing before 'nothing'.

"Please, let's go get Hades and his son, Nico? I don't know but I am not spending more than half a minute in that cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I was going to add the next chapter into this chapter but it was about to be really long and I have to sleep. Keep giving me more ideas for songs and I will update My Immortals tomorrow probably I'm a little busy but eh. :D)**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**~DDlovley**


	5. We're Winning!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**(A/N By the way I forgot to mention that Thalia was never in the Hunters. I need a female OC I f you want to you can review and give me some OC's. If you don't I'm capable of coming up with one myself **

**Full Name:**

**Immortal Parent**

**Favorite Place:**

**Favorite Activity:**

**Special Abilities:**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I was a little upset when our kiss was interrupted, but I was even more upset to figure out who did.

Lord Poseidon looked pretty angry that Percy and I were… doing what we were doing in his cabin.

I walked back to my cabin and found Thalia waiting on my bed for me.

"Annabeth, can I ask you something? Do you think it would be weird if I had like… a… a crush?" She said slowly.

"Of course not, Why would I think that was weird?" I replied.

"Well, I _think,_" She prompted, "I like Nico." She continued.

"Wow, I knew it! Me and Percy talk about how you two would be great together." I exclaimed excitedly. She smiled at me.

"Really that's-"

"No not really We actually never talked about it. I just thought I owed you some good news."

"I would have rathered you didn't say that then. You teased me!" She said emitting a frown.

You should ask him out that would be so cool! We could double date for the first time. If Chiron lets us out, we-"

"How do you know he even likes me? I doubt he does. That's the key issue here, you don't seem to be addressing it."

"Gosh Percy's rubbing off on me. You know his motto 'dream now get there later'." I said smiling.

"So, how your the problem with your parents?" She asked obviously wanting to get off of the subject.

"Well Percy said that his dad would be okay with it because of an incident this morning that I don't feel like explaining, but his dad looked really mad when he caught us kissing in his cabin and they're talking right now and I don't know what'll happen if we-"

"ANNABETH, take a breath!" She yelled. I couldn't believe I said all of that in one breath but I surprisingly did.

"Sorry I'm so sad right now. I don't want to lose Percy because of this." I said sounding a little whiney.

"Let's just try to get our minds off of our little situations. Let's go to the Zeus cabin and discuss our next songs." She said Trying and Failing to calm me down.

"We can't, we have to go see what the goods scored us.

**Nico's POV**

Me, My dad, Percy and his dad walked up to the Amphitheatre to be judged. We had to split up me and Percy going to stand near the Girls but closer to each other. My dad and Poseidon went to sit at the judges' table. That's when the voting began, they started with us since we performed first. The votes were like:

Zeus: 5 (so deserved more)

Poseidon: 9 (that's more like it)

Hades: 9 ½ (probably just trying to 1 up Poseidon)

Athena: 5 ½ (she's just jealous of us)

Hera: 8 (That one's probably true0

Artemis: 7 (Hates boy *insert tongue here)

Hestia: 9 (I always liked her)

Apollo: 8

Aphrodite: 90 (but then she was notified it was 1-10 and it turn into a 9 *sad face*

Hermes: 8 ½

Dionysus: 6 (He didn't really seem to care it seemed like her just said a random number.)

Ares: 7 (Sometimes being on Percy's team stinks, this would be one of those times.)

"The boys have a total of 91 ½ points," Zeus announces. Percy and I Fist bumped.

"Yeah man!" We both shouted excitedly.

They then began to vote on the girls' performance which went like this:

Zeus: 9 (old sot *thunder* oops)

Poseidon: 4 ½ (Yeah)

Hades: 4 (Yeah again!)

Athena: 9 ½

Hera: 6 (Woo, on a roll!)

Artemis: 8 (doesn't appreciate anyone not in her gender. *Insert tongue here*)

Hestia: 8 (She's just nice)

Apollo: 8 (Grrr)

Aphrodite: 7 (Ah, she gets it now.)

Hermes: 7 (Hmmm)

Dionysus: 5 (Awesome random number again but still!

Ares: 9 (Ugh!)

"Well girls you have a total of 81 points, The boys are currently in the lead. By 10 ½ points and we're done here," Zeus stated.

We win!

So far…

* * *

><p><strong>(Don't for get I need an OC you guys rock and I can't write another one until Friday maybe earlier if you're lucky Review, Review, Review!)<strong>

**~DDlovley**


	6. Emergency!

**AN/** **I apologize for not updating sooner. I was putting this story on hold, because I realized I could barely manage my first story much less both at once. It'll be better during summer, I promise. Well, I hope. So without further ado, I give you the next chapter. **

**Annabeth POV**

So this time the girls have to go first and we picked a very special song. It doesn't go out to Percy or Nico, trust me. We do still love the song though so that's why we chose it.

Thalia and I were getting ready to go on. We had some of the Aphrodite girls do our make up. The door opened then and in stepped Thalia from her dressing room.

"We have an emergency!" She screeched.

"Um, Thal, I'm kinda busy here," I replied as the Aphrodite child applied my eye shadow.

"What part of 'emergency don't you understand!" She yelled again, but hesitantly closed the door after rolling her eyes at me.

"Geez, whats up with her," My 'stylist' said.

"Trust me, I know just as much as you do about it."

About a minute later after I was done, I walked out and was ambushed by a large black mass.

I reached for my knife, but then remembered that I couldn't be armed during performances. Which, honestly, I think is an awful idea.

"Emergency!" It bellowed, which of course is when, I figured out it was just Thalia.

"What the heck, Thalia!" I yelled back at her.

"We have an-" she started, but she was cut of by Zeus' voice.

"Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase Immediately report to the stage." He said.

"We'll talk later," She decided.

"Nah, really?" I replied before she mock punched me.

**Percy's POV**

Nico and I got into our reserved seats, next to the gods.

We watched as Annabeth and Thalia emerge form the other side of the curtain.

Annabeth was wearing a red off the shoulder shirt that would have come just above her navel if there hadn't been a light grey tank top under it. The shirt read 'Rouge, not Vogue' with bright white that looked to be shimmering. Thalia was wearing the same, but with a blue top and a black tank.

They were wearing red skinny jeans that were ripped at the bottom and on the knees, with black ankle boots with 2 inch heels.

They were facing out into the crowd. They're arms from the elbow up toward they're hand were pressed against each other. They're other arms were on they're hips.

That's when the music started.

(**Annabeth**, **Thalia**, Both)

**While he was scheming  
>I was beamin' in the beamer just beamin'<br>can't believe that I caught my man cheating  
>so I found another way to make him pay for it all<strong>  
><span><strong>So I went to Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree-ah<br>And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia  
>And as the cash box rang I<br>thought everything away**_**  
><strong>_

**(oops)**  
><span><strong>there goes the dreams we used to say<strong>  
><strong>(oops)<strong>  
><span><strong>there goes the time we spent away<strong>**  
>(oops)<br>****there goes the love we had  
>but you cheated on me and that's for that now<strong>**  
><strong>**(oops)****  
>there goes the house we made a home<br>****(oops)****  
>there goes you'll never leave me alone<br>****(oops)****  
>for all the lies you told this is what you owe<strong>

**Hey Ladies,  
>when your man wanna get buck wild<br>just go back and hit 'em up style  
>put your hands on his cash and<br>spend it to the last dime for all the hard times  
>oh<br>****when your cold and everything goes  
>from the crib, to the ride and the clothes<br>so you better let him know that  
>if you mess up<br>you gotta hit 'em up**

**While he was braggin  
>I was comin' down the hill uh just-a draggin'<br>all of his pictures and his clothes in the baggin  
>I sold evreything else till' there was just nothing left<strong>  
><strong>and I paid all the bills about a month too late<br>It's a shame we have to play these games  
>the love we had just faded away, away<strong>

**(oops)**  
><span><strong>there goes the dreams we used to say<strong>  
><strong>(oops)<strong>  
><span><strong>there goes the time we spent away<strong>**  
>(oops)<br>****there goes the love we had  
>but you cheated on me and that's for that now<strong>**  
><strong>**(oops)****  
>there goes the house we made a home<br>****(oops)****  
>there goes you'll never leave me alone<br>****(oops)****  
>for all the lies you told this is what you owe<strong>

**Hey Ladies,  
>when your man wanna get buck wild<br>just go back and hit 'em up style  
>put your hands on his cash and<br>spend it to the last dime for all the hard times  
>oh<br>****when your cold and everything goes  
>from the crib, to the ride and the clothes<br>so you better let him know that  
>if you mess up<br>you gotta hit 'em up**

All of the dreams you sold  
>left me out in the cold<br>What happened to the days when we used to trust each other  
>And all of the things I sold<br>**Will take you until you get old**  
><strong> Cause revenge is better than money you'll see<strong>

**Hey Ladies,  
>when your man wanna get buck wild<br>just go back and hit 'em up style  
>put your hands on his cash and<br>spend it to the last dime for all the hard times  
>oh<br>****when your cold and everything goes  
>from the crib, to the ride and the clothes<br>so you better let him know that  
>if you mess up<br>you gotta hit 'em up**

**Hey Ladies,  
>when your man wanna get buck wild<br>just go back and hit 'em up style  
>put your hands on his cash and<br>spend it to the last dime for all the hard times  
>oh<br>when your cold and everything goes  
>from the crib, to the ride and the clothes<br>so you better let him know that  
>if you mess up<br>you gotta hit 'em up**

They ended with they're faces pointing down and they're arms farthest from each other out to the side.

They began to sink into the stage, still in that position.

"They never cease to amaze me," I said to Nico.

"I know right," He replied "I hope they weren't talking about us though."

"I know right," I mocked and then snickered at him.

"Looks like it's our turn now, huh?" I said again.

"Yep," He said popping the 'p'. "and I especially love how our songs are completely the opposite.

**Thalia's POV**

Me and Annabeth come off the stage and take our seats next to our parents.

"You think we did well?" I asked Annabeth

"No, I thought that was an awful performance" She said with her 'sarcasm' face.

I just rolled my eyes at her and turned to face the stage as the lights got brighter.

Percy and Nico walked up to the center stage and just stood there as the microphones dropped to meet them, suspended by cables.

They unhitched the Microphones and got ready to sing.

"I don't think this will have too much choreography," Annabeth whispered in my ear while I nodded.

They were both wearing leather jackets with a dark blue shirt under them that read, 'Eh? Eh?' on them in crimson red.

They were also wearing black jeans, with dark blue vans on their feet. The music started then.

(**Percy**, _**Nico**_, _Both_)

**Check yes Juliet  
>Are you with me?<br>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go<br>Until you come outside**

_**Check yes Juliet  
>Kill the limbo<br>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
>There's no turning back for us tonight<br>**_  
><em>Lace up your shoes<br>Ay Oh Ay Oh  
>Here's how we do<br>_  
><span><strong>Run baby run<br>Don't ever look back**  
><em><strong>They'll tear us apart<br>If you give them the chance**_  
><em>Don't sell your heart<em>

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_**Check yes Juliet  
>I'll be waiting<br>Wishing, wanting  
>Yours for the taking<br>Just sneak out  
>And don't tell a soul goodbye<strong>_

**Check yes Juliet  
>Here's the countdown<br>3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
>Now they can change the locks<br>Don't let them change your mind**

_Lace up your shoes  
>Ay Oh Ay Oh<br>Here's how we do  
><em>  
><span><strong>Run baby run<br>Don't ever look back**  
><em><strong>They'll tear us apart<br>If you give them the chance**_  
><em>Don't sell your heart<em>

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

**We're flying through the night  
>We're Flying through the night<br>Way up high,**  
><em><strong>The view from here is getting better with<br>You by myside  
><strong>_  
><em>Run baby run<br>Don't ever look back  
>They'll tear us apart<br>If you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart<br>Don't say we're not meant to be  
>Run baby run<br>Forever will be  
>Forever will be<em>

_You and me, _

_you and me,_

_you and me_

Right after the last note , they bother spun around and snapped, sending smoke all around. When the smoke clear they were gone.

"Oh my gosh" Annabeth murmured, her eyes wide.

"I know right," I replied.

"Um… so what'd you want to tell me, again?" She asked me.

"What?" I replied still dumbstruck.

**AN/ Thank you, Thank you, and your welcome. Please review, I don't have much to say beside look for me singing and furthur in my element. Look up ddfluffers on youtube for me singing rolling in the deep. I love yall'**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**~DDLovely**


	7. Done!

**I'm going to be discontinuing this story, unless someone else would like to take it. I realized my heart wasn't into it anymore. I also realized how much I wished I'd chosen Jason and Piper instead of Nico and Thalia. So, if someone wants to take it P.M. me. Until then, this will be all of Battle of the Sexes. I'm really sorry.**

**~ Livestolove**


	8. Adopted!

This story has been adopted b Julianna54321, it will be continued at some point this month. Check her profile for the continued story and thank you for reading. :D

~ Livestolove


End file.
